


Legend of Harmony

by TheSweetestTrickster



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Gen, Just let me live okay????, Maybe feels????, So okay Mary Sue warning I guess????, Yes I understand my character is a Mary Sue and I literally do not care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSweetestTrickster/pseuds/TheSweetestTrickster
Summary: Muse is a quiet unicorn, and the younger sister of the newly crowned Princess Cadence. Now in their new home in the Crystal Empire, Cadence aches to bring her timid sister out of her shell. So she hires a magic tutor by the name of Sombra, a unicorn like Muse with a curved horn. Unfortunately for Muse, things only get worse from there...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Reader,  
> Hey. You. The silly little reader who clicked on this. Hello there! First, thanks for reading! Second, I know what's going to be said here: MARY SUE MARY SUE MARY SUUUUUUUUUUUEEE!! And, yes. The character Muse is a Mary Sue, I have no issue acknowledging that. But at the same time, she was my first MLP OC, one I'm very attached to, an honestly? The one I have the most fun with. I've long ago accepted she was a Mary Sue, and have since made new, better, less Mary Sue OCs to replace her. But I can't fully be rid of Muse, so I'm deciding to delve into her backstory and try and work out in the most logical and least Mary Sue sense her life and explain why she is how she is and the way she looks. But in the end? She's still a white furred, rainbow haired Alicorn Princess. But y'know? They're just fake pastel horses, and as long as I'm having a good time, her being a Mary Sue shouldn't matter at all.   
> I hope you enjoy (:

It was her own fault, that much was certain.

If she had been as outgoing as her sister, as bold and friendly, maybe she'd be a princess, too. 

She had been, once. When she was a child, she and Cadence had both been outgoing and lively. But as they grew, Muse dove deep into her studies as Cadence blossomed socially. She spent hours in any library she could find, muzzle buried in books as her elder sister was hanging around with friends. Maybe if Muse did more, she'd have gotten her Cutie Mark sooner. Maybe she'd be a princess like Cadence.

Maybe she'd be more than just the spare.

The blonde unicorn shook her head, the waves that hung down from her bun swaying slightly as she shook the thoughts out of her head. No more living in the past. There was only forward now. And forward had brought them here, to the Crystal Empire. When Cadence was crowned, the Empire had been given to her. Muse, who was absolutely obsessed with crystals in general, was actually excited to go -- much to Cadence's delight. Seeing her younger sister excited for something was wonderful. 

From her seat at the window, Muse could look over the courtyard. The crystal ponies were an interesting breed. No unicorns, she'd noted, or pegasi. How the weather worked confused her until the power of The Crystal Heart was explained. Magic truly was a wonderful thing, and what better place for her sister to rule than a kingdom that ran on love? And no unicorns meant no odd stares at her own horn. Muse had long accepted her deformity -- the curved horn that made her different than the rest. Once upon a time, it had been the cause of strife. But eventually, she decided that as long as it worked, it didn't matter how it was shaped. After that, other ponies seemed to stop caring, too.

She turned her attention back to the crystal she was studying, three books open before her. The purple glow enveloped one as her hoof traced words on another. A knock startled her, the floating book dropping to the floor. "Come in," Muse called, turning to look to the door. 

Through the blue arch walked Cadence, two younger mares trailing along and mouths running a mile a minute. Muse caught words like  _Princess Cadence your crown is so pretty_ _!_ and  _Oh Princess Cadence, your wings are divine!_ Muse grumbled and looked back at her crystal, focusing harder than she needed to.

"Yes, yes, your words are very sweet, but I'd like to speak with my sister now," the pink alicorn said gently to the two mares, who giggled and pranced off. The door shut and Cadence let out breath, smiling a bit at her sister. "When we played princesses as fillies, I don't remember it being this exhausting," Cadence said, timid laughter in her voice.

"Mhm," Muse replied offhandedly, making Cadence sigh. She slipped off her crown, her collar, her shoes, and flopped onto her sister's bed with a huff. 

"I don't know how you do it," she said after a moment or two, "The horn, I mean. Curved or not, I'm still not used to it. So many mane styles I can't do anymore..."

The lilac mare chuckled, turning to look at Cadence, flopped over the bed and talking about her mane.  _That's the Cady I remember_. "I could show you a few, if you'd like," she offered, "I can't promise I'll be a good teacher, but if you can work magic then you can definitely do your hair. You have to admit, the horn makes life easier."

Cadence, who had been a pegasus prior to her transformation, laughed. "I have to agree," she replied. The two smiled at each other, and for a few seconds, things were normal again. 

Of course, until someone knocked at the door.

"Just a minute," Muse replied, allowing Cadence a moment to slip back on her royal attire, before consenting for the other to enter, "Come in."

One of the guards entered, a tall, dark grey stallion following him. Muse took a moment to look him over, simply because he stood out so much from the crystalline surroundings. He was tall, sturdy, and just like Cadence and Muse -- he wasn't a crystal pony. But another thing she noticed... His horn. It was curved, just like hers. A hoof rose to touch her horn before Cadence turned to her and smiled a bit. 

"Muse, I know how much you like crystals and crystal magic," she started, moving over to her and prompting the stallion to join them, "So I hired you a crystal magic tutor -- the best in all of Equestria. I was hoping it'd, ah... Help you fit in." The reason was unspoken, but clear:  _Maybe he can help you finally get your Cutie Mark_. Muse shifted, hiding her blank flank as best she could as the stallion approached her. "This is Sombra," Cadence continued, "He'll be living here in the castle and tutoring you three times a week."

He bowed to Muse, drawing color to her cheeks. "Princess," he said, voice low and smooth with a smile on his face, "It's an honor."

The younger mare shook her head. "N-No, no, I'm not a princess," she replied, "You don't need to bow. I'm not a princess."

He chuckled and stood upright again. "Your sister's a princess. That would, by default, make  _you_ a princess."

Muse shook her head again. "That's not how it works."

Sombra gave another chuckle, "I'm simply teasing, princess. I'm well aware of how royalty in Equestria is handled."

"Ah," she replied, shifting, "Of course you are."

Cadence was tied between feeling sorry for her sister (who was quite obviously uncomfortable and embarrassed) and laughing at the whole situation. She decided laughing would simply make things worse and turned to Sombra instead. "Come, I'll give you a tour of the castle and take you to your quarters," she prompted. Sombra gave a nod and turned, looking back to Muse.

"We'll begin studies tomorrow afternoon in the west garden," he told her, gave a polite bow of the head, and exited the room with Cadence.

Muse just stared at the door as it shut. There was no way this was a coincidence. Did Cadence  _really_ hire him because he was "the best crystal magic tutor in all Equestria", or because he happened to have a curved horn just like her? Whatever her sister was playing at, Muse hoped she could at least bare with it long enough for Cadence to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> PS:  
> Any of those comments that are negative, mocking, ect? Gonna get deleted. So don't even bother~


End file.
